Talk:Abdul Abulbul Amir
ahem... *Where My Heart Will Take Me *I Hate You *I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General *Beyond Antares Need I continue? I trust my point has been taken. Pass the salt. ...trekkies. --Babaganoosh 07:09, 23 February 2007 (UTC) (He's thinking of something clever or authoritative to say.)--Babaganoosh 07:24, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :It was only recently decided that we should only include those lyrics which were on screen, as that is all that can be considered "fair use" (lyrics are, after all, copyrighted). Since this was a recent decision, there is a whole lot around MA (like your examples) where we have not had a chance to remove what was not on screen. By the way, as a suggestion, don't just put up a set of links to make a point, actually state the point. Once we have finished removing stuff not heard, people might have wondered what you were going on about. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:30, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :: And aside from that, I currently don't have the time or desire to go through every episode and every article to confirm the exact lyrics used are properly referenced. I really don't see why Beyond Antares and I Hate You are listed. That's what was heard...--Alan del Beccio 07:38, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, since this song is so old, the lyrics would be in the public domain and so we can quote the whole song if we so desire. The same is true of I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General, and anything else from the 19th century or earlier. As far as what was heard on screen, I don't think that matters as far as quoting the lyrics. It's like I mentioned before on Talk:Ooby Dooby, we can probably quote a line or two claiming fair use, but anything more than that is a copyvio without explicit permission from the copyright holder. -- Renegade54 14:43, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Yet another round lost by Mr. Babaganoosh. You need to learn how to use sarcasm only when you are sure you are right, my friend, otherwise it backfires on you. As Alan stated, "I Hate You" and "Beyond Antares" only contain the lyrics that were hear, just like this page does. As Renegade stated, the lyrics to "Modern Major-General" are not bound by the same copyright restrictions (although the parts not heard should probably be removed from there, as well, for consistency). And, as stated at Talk:Where My Heart Will Take Me, the extended lyrics for "Where My Heart Will Take Me" that were not used on Trek will be removed. So... yeah. Better luck next time, mein freund. :) -- 16:14, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::::In addition, you may want to actually give people time to respond before coming back and saying something like "he's probably thinking of something clever to say". It generally takes more than four minutes to reply. Also, people are less likely to reply to bad sarcasm and poorly-constructed points. That's another thing you need to work on. Good luck! :) -- 16:17, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :Probably doesn't matter. Babaganoosh has stated he is leaving MA. Yet another one bites the dust. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:00, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, and he left some libel on his user page on the way out. Since he left that message before even waiting for a response here and since he can't take the same "criticism" we all received when we were new, perhaps it's best that he leave; after all, we wouldn't want someone here who thinks he deserves special treatment and attention. Anyways, I agree with Alan's changes to this page and this "shortening" of lyrics should be applied to the other pages, as well. By the way, I was "172" guy above, just so ya know. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:38, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Would never have guessed :P --OuroborosCobra talk 06:40, 24 February 2007 (UTC)